l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Daigotsu Makishi
Daigotsu Makishi was a bushi and courtier of the Lost, and served as an Obsidian Magistrate. He later became a member of the Spider Clan and a infiltrator as a Suzume Makishi. Sparrow infiltration The Spider Clan began to take over the leadership of the Sparrow Clan. In 1171 he was known as Suzume Makishi and was stationed at Kyuden Suzume as the personal aide of the Sparrow Clan Champion's advisor, Suzume Chiaki. The First Lesson, by Robert Denton Destroyer War Makishi, currently a gunso under the command of Daigotsu Shimekiri, fought in the Destroyer War. In 1172 his unit arrived to Scorpion lands and joined the forces of the Empire against the God Beast of Kali-Ma in the outskirts of Ryoko Owari Toshi. He was annoyed with Gakku a goblin he despised because its stupidity. Wrath of the God-Beast, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Ruling the Sparrow Hatamoto For years after the war the Spider reinforced their hold on the Sparrow, and Makishi was appointed as hatamoto to their Champion. The Sparrow’s Fate, Part 1 by Robert Denton Yusuke's Death Suzume Yusuke became the new Champion after his father's death. He had relized his Clan was infiltrated, and gathered everyone he knew was still loyal to the Sparrow and staged a coup. His goal was to assassinate the honor guard and eliminate all of the false advisors. But he was betrayed and died during a fire at Kyuden Suzume. His son Suzume Ryosuke became the new Champion, and Makishi effectively governed the Sparrow as his hatamoto. The Sparrow’s Fate, Part 2, by Robert Denton Undesired Guest Moshi Rukia, granddaughter of Suzume Ito, visited the Suzume Hills in winter of 1198. She was blocked by snow there, and Makishi was forced to give her hospitality for the entire season. She was a troublemaker, and decided to restore the only shrine in the village, which had fallen into disrepair. The Sparrow’s Fate, Part 1 by Robert Denton Gift to Kanpeki Makishi had devised a plan to increase his station among the Spider, to gift the Sparrow Clan to the Spider Clan Champion Daigotsu Kanpeki. He expected to arrange for one among the Spider infiltrator to marry the Sparrow Clan Champion's sister, and marry Suzume Ryosuke with a tainted supai, Suzume Aya. Within one generation, the leadership of the Sparrow would be completely with the Spider. Exposed In 1199, Daigotsu Ryudo, known as Suzume Tatsu, and many of the other infiltrators, disillusioned with the Spider Clan, were asked by Daigotsu Makishi to aid him in killing the Sparrow Clan Champion, Suzume Ryosuke, thereby gaining complete control of the clan. Instead, Ryudo led a group of infiltrators, who had become loyal to the Sparrow, against Makishi's assassins, saving Ryosuke and allowing him to escape with a message to Empress Iweko I at Toshi Ranbo. Kanpeki savowed any knowledge of Makishi's mechanizations, and Makishi was punished with forced labour, alongside any other Suzume of the Sparrow lands. External Links * Daigotsu Makishi (Rise of the Shogun) Category:Spider Clan Members Suzume Makishi Category:Lost